Rescue
by Myde the Turk
Summary: Getting Myde from Hojo. After He's gone He's not forgotten but before the events of Crisis Core. Final Chapter Up.
1. Unwell

Rescue

Getting Myde out of Hojo's clutches, part one. Songs not mine, most characters not mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

Unwell

_All day  
__Staring at the ceiling making  
__Friends__ with shadows on my wall  
__All night  
__I'm hearing voices telling me  
__That I should get some sleep  
__Because tomorrow might be good  
__For something_

'Kid, get some sleep. They'll probably be back for you then,' Krad said. Well, thought would be more precise.

'I know, Krad, I know. But I can't sleep. The darkness will get me.' Myde tried to move, but was unable to.

'I'm scarier than anything they can put in you, kid. Trust me.' True, Krad was about the scariest thing Myde had met, even during his time as a Turk.

_Hold on  
I'm feeling like I'm headed for a  
Breakdown  
I don't know why_

"_**So, you're one of those wretched Valentines, eh? Well, that makes you a better test subject than most."**_ This man's voice was insanely scary, it being a mad scientist voice that included a mad cackle. Professor Hojo.

And said professor had tied Myde down, temporarily paralyzed him and placed a second voice in his head. Not to mention the dark presence of something or other – whatever it was wasn't good – plus several Jenova cells that were quickly eradicated by Krad.

_  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be  
_

"Hey, be careful, you're going to rip your bandages," a young voice said. Myde was able to open his eyes enough after the surgery to see a young teenager, probably not even _that_ old, standing over him. The kid had bright green-blue eyes and silver hair that was just starting to go past his/her shoulders.

"Wha… what happened to me?" Myde rasped, unable to talk very much, since he could feel everything Hojo did to him.

"Hojo did something to your head, but don't worry, if you don't move much, you'll heal up faster," the kid replied.

"Who… who're you?" Myde whispered.

"Call me Yazoo. I'm going to see what I can do to help you get out of here," the kid–Yazoo replied.

"Why would you do that?" Myde desperately wanted someone much gentler than Hojo in the Lab. The kid had an excellent bedside manner.

"Because, I don't want to see anyone else end up like we did, that's one reason," Yazoo finished tying the bandage that came undone and turned around at a sharp knock.

"Yaz, Professor's coming, come on." It was a second one, smaller, same looks though, hair just long enough to form a fringe around his eyes.

"I'll be there in a moment," Yazoo called, "I'll be back. Don't worry, you'll be fine, I hope." Yazoo disappeared.

_See me  
Talking to myself in public  
And dodging glances on the train  
I know  
I know they've all been talking 'bout me  
I can hear them whisper  
And it makes me think there must be something wrong  
With me_

'He's a good kid, Myde, despite who his "mother" claims to be– what's this?' Krad found something unusual in Myde's subconscious and poked it. Whatever it was poked back. 'Goody, the cells of a complete and utter _idiot_ landed themselves inside you. Be gone, foul demon.'

'Krad, leave whatever it is alone. It's making the pain worse,' Myde started to groan but cut off when he heard voices speaking in the hallway.

_Out of all the hours thinking  
Somehow  
I've lost my mind_

"Professor Hojo, his body seems to reject the Jenova Cells. What do we do?" said a voice.

"Use more cells next time. Has the subject said anything?" Hojo's grating voice asked.

"Actually, he has. Something about an entity called… 'Krad'. I'm not sure what it is, and neither are any of the others. One of the assistants looked up Krad in a database and found this obscure legend about a fallen angel in Cetran. None of us can read it," the assistant said.

"Let me see that. Incompetent lab rat." The assistant ran off, still not quite used to Hojo's heartlessness, since she was new. "Well, well, well. Krad's _that_ notorious Fallen Angel, eh? Well, since Jenova won't work, we'll just have to put another creature in his head, now won't we?" Hojo cackled again. Myde Valentine was _such_ an _interesting_ subject.

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

'What's next, more Jenova cells? She's powerless against me. What is that?!' Krad tried breaking free of the bonds that held him to the Hikari family, to Gaia itself, but was unsuccessful.

'Krad? What's going on, I can't move; I can't do anything. What are they…' Myde trailed off, unable to form even a coherent thought. Something dark flooded his consciousness, suppressing Krad and placing a piece in the dark recesses of his soul.

The dark whatever it was chuckled darkly and left, leaving that one tendril.

_Talking in my sleep  
Pretty soon they'll come to get me  
They'll be taking me away_

"I'm not crazy, Kadaj; that man is in worse pain than we will be, even _if_ we get caught," Yazoo said. They were referring to Myde, who was still in surgery, even though he was clearly still at least partially conscious.

"Yazoo, you're insane. You don't even know him and yet you want to help him? Why?" Kadaj stared at his older brother. This was the first time he had seen the usually cold and calculating Yazoo actually get worked up over something that didn't relate to his brothers' survival in the lab.

"Because, Kadaj… He's just like us." Yazoo turned and left to go convince their other brother, Loz, to help him.

'Well, Yazoo, you're so selfless. Maybe you should be the one who–' Jenova was cut off by Yazoo sending an irritated growl.

'Mother, I will not. You know I won't. I've said as much many times.' Yazoo stalked towards his quarters, very irritated with 'Mother'. 'And I will try to stop you from using Kadaj as your plaything.'

'You won't succeed, you know. You can't defy your Mother.'

'I can try, and try I will.' Yazoo heard footsteps coming towards him and he fit himself into a small crack in the wall, watching Hojo pace down the hallway. 'Dammit. Keep him away from me.' ((Hojo was splattered in blood. That's why Yazoo's in an even worse mood))

'There's nothing you can do, dear. Nothing at all,' Jenova cooed.

_I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell  
I know right now you can't tell  
But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired  
I know right now you don't care  
But soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

(((there's supposed to be a line here, but it's being a bitch and won't stay)))

* * *

*Laughing* Jenny poked Yaz and Yaz poked back. He's such a good kid.

Each chapter will be based around a song, which I will listen to twenty times, probably.

Anyway, next chapter should focus on the Turks, then back to the lab, Turks, and then the last chap will include both, getting Myde away from Hojo and his minions.


	2. Rain

Chapter 2

Rain

This chap's Rain by Breaking Benjamin. I don't think I said that the last chapter was Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.

Most characters not mine. Their owner is Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

**_Bolded Italics are a dream/nightmare._**

* * *

_Take a photograph,  
It'll be the last,  
Not a dollar or a crowd could ever keep me here,_

"_**Hey, Reno, go on ahead." Rod gave Reno a slight push towards the exit.**_

"_**What? NO! I'm not leaving without you, Rod," Reno said. "Its bad enough Myde's missing; don't make me leave." He tugged on the older man's suit jacket. "Come on."**_

"_**Sorry, red. I can't go with you. I'm stuck." Rod pulled on his other arm, showing Reno he wouldn't make it out of this mission. "Keep an eye on Cissnei for me, kid."**_

_**Reno hesitated. If he stayed too long, the fire would burn him, if he wasn't crushed to death first. **_

"_**Reno, go. Tell Tseng and Veld what happened. Don't let Cissnei kill anyone other than targets, okay?" Rod gave Reno another shove, causing the redhead to stumble closer to the open window.**_

_**Reno nodded, not wanting to leave his friend, almost older-brother figure. It had been a wayward mission that had caught Myde off guard, but being killed by getting your sleeve and arm caught by a falling beam and burned to death wasn't much better. For a Turk, anyway. Reno bit his lip and took a pace back to Rod, turned around, sprinted and, upon arriving at the window, jumped, shattering the glass he went through and cutting his face right by his eyes.**_

At the alarm clock ringing, Reno shot up, dream still playing in his head. 'Second time in two days,' he thought, fingering the bandages still wrapped around his head.

_I don't have a past  
I just have a chance,  
Not a family or honest plea remains to say,_

A Slum brat accepted into the Turks, Reno was an unlikely target in his everyday life. Joining the Turks and meeting Myde a month later was probably the best thing that had happened to him. Ever.

The PHS rang. "It's Reno, whaddaya want?… Oh, Tseng, it's you… what do you mean that you're relived that I answered?…So you heard from Cissnei that I haven't been sleeping too well, huh?" Reno listened to Tseng for a minute, asking only where he was supposed to meet this new Turk.

_Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

It was raining when they met, just like when Myde went missing and Rod died.

"So, you're Rude. The name's Reno, and I guess we're partners from now on." Reno stared at Rude, who watched him.

"…" Rude cocked an eyebrow.

"You need sunglasses. I bet I can find some you will like." Reno smiled a bit.

"…?" Both eyebrows went up that time.

"What? You try being one of the only teenagers in this company. You have to find something to do to prevent yourself from getting old prematurely."

_Is it you I want,  
Or just the notion  
Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around_

"Why? Why did they both have to die? That's not right, Myde was just a kid and Rod was _**mine**_."

S_afe to say from here,  
Your getting closer now,  
We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be_

"What do you mean, there's been no sign of him?! You're TURKS! You're supposed to know everything!" Sephiroth yelled at Reno. Angeal, Genesis and Zack were holding him back, while Reno was likewise being held back by Tseng, Rude, Cissnei and Erica ((Gun(female) Erica's a good name for Elena's older sister.)).

"Both of you stop! We can't have an inter-department fight now of all times!"

"SHUT UP LAZARD!!" the two rounded on the SOLDIER director, who cowered behind Rufus. Rufus was watching with some slight amusement and worry. While he and Reno hung out some, it was still amusing to see him get in a fight with Sephiroth and come out with nothing but a couple minor scratches.

Actually, the only real wounds either of them had was Sephiroth pulled on Reno's bandages, making the cuts by Reno's eyes open up and Reno managed to get a couple clumps of Sephiroth's hair.

"You're not the only one who's worried. He's not even supposed to go on actual missions. Myde's a hacker that snipes people. He's younger than me." Reno relaxed slightly, causing the people holding on to him to warily let go. Jumping forward to the surprise of the others, he managed to get a bit more of Sephiroth's hair.

"You scrawny little shit. I ought to kill you," Sephiroth said.

"Yeah? Get in line. All the gangs want my hide." Luckily for the both of them, President Shinra decided to pop in at that moment.

"What's this? Infighting among the Departments? Turks, SOLDIERS, stand down. ((twitches all around.)) Why fight among ourselves when we've got Wutaiians to get rid of?" Tseng visibly winced. Twenty-four year old Wutaiian traitor to some. "Well? Disperse!" ((Annoying ass))

_Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.__To lie here under you,  
Is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,  
To lie here under you is all,  
_

"Why must it always be raining when we get information like this?" Reno and Rude had just found out from Veld that Myde had been found. In Jounen, in the labs. Where Hojo was. Where it was always raining.

Rude shrugged. He still didn't quite understand Reno's relationship with this "Myde" fellow. "Bad luck?"

"Prolly. C'mon, we've got to get there soon. Hojo might move him before we get a chance to rescue him."

_Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun._

_Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,  
All the world is waiting for the sun,_

"I hate Hojo. Damn scientist scares the shit outta me." Reno suppressed a shiver at the sight of the labs the got to in Jounen.

"Let's get that wayward Turk."

_All the world is waiting for the sun_So, how'd you like this one? It was evil to me and wouldn't write right and was being stubborn. Review please!

* * *

I wanted to post this as a Christmas present for you guys, but I was kicked off the computer before I could post. SORRY!

Rain, rain go away,  
Come again another day,  
All the world is waiting for the sun.


	3. Ghost of You

Chapter 3 Ghost of You

This took for-freaking-ever. I kid you not.

Not mine.

I apologize ahead of time for the scrappiness of it.

Warnings: violence, language, slight spoilers for Dirge of Cerberus.

* * *

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
If I died, we'd be together  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

Pain was obvious, and there was nothing he could do about it. The kids tried to help, where they could, but Hojo was becoming more and more paranoid, since that time Krad managed to escape temporarily. There were days Myde had the guts to laugh at Hojo, ignoring the twinges of pain.

The scientist usually caused the surgeries to be worse after those days, as few as they were. Myde knew it pissed Krad off that there was no way to escape. A couple times, Myde saw his chance.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever..._

"Man, Rude, I thought we were never gonna find him," Reno said, smiling sadly. "Man, to think the little guy – he's almost scrawnier than me – was caught by Hojo, Chaos, that's got to suck."

'Chaos' was a term Rude hadn't heard out of Reno before. Sure, the names of the more common Deities were used frequently, as well as some of the lesser known ones. Chaos was new though. "Chaos?"

"Yeah. Freaky assed Daemon Lord. Myde swears by him. Don't know why though. He's from Kalm, so that must have something to do with it." Reno gave a harsh laugh, moving the chopper slightly to the southeast. "Buncha crazies, definitely."

Rude decided that he wasn't going to question Reno's word ever again. Too confusing.

_Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies_

Scalpels, needles… sharp pointy things Myde didn't want to know what those were used for… anything in that room he could use as a weapon… That was it. There was nothing else. Myde's best hope was to get out before a lab assistant or Hojo saw him. Of course, that's what the weapons were for, defending himself against evil lab assistants.

'Myde, it would be safer just to let me get us out of here,' Krad implored.

'Kid, listen to the guy, he knows more than you do.' Dark, the irrepressible Daemon that Krad found amusing, started laughing at the irritated 'glare' Myde sent him.

"Gotta find a way out of here." Myde cringed, pain making it hard to breath. "Stupid ribs."

A sharp pain in his left shoulder let Myde knew he had been shot with something. Probably an anesthetic.

"T- those…" Myde was unable to finish that sentence since the tranq kicked in.

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Could I? should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

_If I fall  
If I fall (down)_

'_Don't give up kid. You're a Valentine, and we don't give up,'_ an older man said. He looked like Myde, but with red/mahogany eyes instead of gray.

"Who are you?" Myde asked. Feeling like he should know the man, Myde took a step back.

'_Grimoire Valentine, your grandfather. It's very hard to keep an eye on you. If you let Hojo kill you like he managed to kill me, then things will be in vain. Your father is in some kind of stasis in Nibelheim.' _Grimoire paced back and forth while Myde watched.

'_Well, looks like you have to rejoin the land of the living, kid._'

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home, Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

"We will be moving him to the mansion in Nibelheim tomorrow, to place him with that other wretch. Removing his memories shouldn't take too long. Especially those of his family."

* * *

Yeah, this wanted to be finished, and it's not. I have probably one more chapter. Hopefully.


	4. The Kill

Chapter 4 The Kill

This _should_ be the last chapter.

It's 30 Second to Mars's song The Kill.

Characters (all but Myde) belong to Square Enix.

Warnings: There's some sad stuff in this chapter. Plus, Hojo. Doesn't that make you feel all warm inside?

* * *

_What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
(oooh ooooh ooooh ooooh)  
_  
Myde didn't know how much more he could take. He could feel whatever crap Hojo had put in him was breaking him down, killing him. That pulsing black gunk could not be good for his body.

Of course… the kids had a slight idea as to what was happening, and were worried about it. Well, Yazoo was. He was concerned about anything that could potentially harm his brothers. And the fact that Hojo had had the boys spar against Myde testing… whatever… had the boy in shambles.

Last time, it had been Myde versus Yazoo, and it was pitch black. Thank the gods for Krad and Mako enhanced eyesight.

_What if I fell to the floor?  
Couldn't take this any more  
What would you do?  
(Do, do, do, do, do)_

**_"Well, fools, begin." Hojo had a couple robotic arms drop both Myde and Yazoo into the chamber and flicked the lights off. Not like it mattered. Both could see just fine in the dark. Myde had Krad – thank the gods for Fallen Angels. Mako tended to get in his way. _**

**_Yazoo could use his Mako enhanced eyes to defend himself, mostly. _**

_"**Sorry, kid. I'll go easy on you." Myde blinked once, eyes ajusting to the darkness.**_

_"**Don't. It'll make it that much harder later." **_

**_Both, with tears in their eyes, fought half-heartedly, only getting serious when Hojo threatened Yazoo's brothers, and Yazoo fought a little harder._**

**_They ended up with some not so serious wounds – well, if you can call a broken shoulder not serious. _**

_"**Sorry," Yazoo mumbled. He didn't mean to break Myde's shoulder.**_

_"**S'okay." Myde winced as Loz and Kadaj helped Yazoo reset the bone. **_

_"**Doesn't that hurt?" Kadaj asked, noticing Myde's look.**_

_"**Yeah. It always hurts to break something." Myde winced again. Must have torn a ligament. **_

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!_

"You're a wretch, a useless wretch; why, the other Valentine was more responsive than you."

'**Hojo's just saying that to piss you off. Don't give in to him. Don't let him have the pleasure of knowing you're irritated.**' Krad spoke quietly. Myde nodded internally, not giving Hojo the satasfaction of seeing his scowl.

_What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
(Do, do, do)_

Hojo hit him with his fist, at least there wasn't a scalpel in that fist. That might have actually been painful. Myde impassivly stared ahead, and, knowing how much it pissed the scientist off, said nothing.

Myde could feel young eyes watching, wanting to know what was going on in his mind. He smirked, pissing Hojo off even more, and driving the watcher to confusion.

'**What is he up to? Is he trying to get himself killed?**'

_You say wanted more  
What are you I'm waiting for  
I'm not running from you (from you)_

"You won't have the satasfaction of seeing me cry out any longer, Hojo. I am stronger than that," Myde rasped quietly. The person was watching as – once again – Hojo struck the Valentine in anger. Myde winced, but said continued striking him until the greasy scientist had enough of Myde's silence.

"You're a freak, just like that other wretch, Vincent Valentine." Myde's eyes flickered blood red and he slugged Hojo in the jaw, certainly breaking more than a few teeth.

"Say anything about him again, and I'll break more than a few teeth." Myde breathed hard for a few moments before regaining his previous composure of not having any responses at all.

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
Look in my eyes!_

_You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!_

"Subject seems to react unusally to the words Vincent Valentine. Probably because the fool is the subject's father – must get more data to support this." Hojo started recording his observations in his notebook when a harried lab ra-assisstant came running through the door.

"Professor, Valentine is missing, there's no sign of him!"

In the lab room…

"HOJO" was written on a sheet of folded paper in blood red ink.

"What's this?" Hojo opened the paper, reading the insides.

**_'Hojo –_**

_**You're an annoying -instert string of German cusswords- that deserves to be shot, but death is too good for you. So, in light of me breaking out, I shall mock you thoroughly, just to piss you off. Why? Because I can. **_

_**You don't seem to get that though you experimented on me, I was already messed up, and you can't screw with my mind. Anymore than it was, anyway. **_

_**You're a fool, if you think you can break my spirit. Never gonna happen. **_

_**Just so you know, Turks are always better than scientists. Plus, we're more likely to get work. So there.**_

_**M. Valentine'**_

"That fool. As soon as he's caught, I'll have to teach him how things are run around here."

_I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside!  
Finally found myself! Fighting for a chance I know now,  
THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!_

Reno and Rude found Myde just inside the compound, covered in blood and barely concious. Myde whispered a quiet "Hey Red," before passing out completely.

"Okay Rude, here's what we tell the others – there were fifty of them and they were armed with sciency stuff and we escaped under a hail of scalples – nah, we'll tell them that we ran into the first room and found him. That's close enough," Reno said, using a Cure materia on the bleeding Turk in the back of the chopper. Rude was piloting.

_Come break me down!  
Bury me, bury me!  
I am finished with you!  
(You! You!)  
Look in my eyes!  
You're killing me, killing me!  
All I wanted was you!  
Come break me down!  
Break me down, break me down!_

**_This is what happened to me during those nine months in hell. I gained another voice in my head – this time, an honest to Chaos theiving demon – and something that I can only discribe as darkness. There's no other way._**

**_If needed, I shall write more, but for now, this journal is closed._**

**_Myde A. Valentine_**

**_Age: 19 years, one month_**

Myde finished transcribing his experience and flipped the notebook closed. He bit his lip, placing the pen behind his ear and walking over to the door where he knew Reno would be waiting with Rude and Tseng. Just as they had been for the last few weeks, ever since he came back.

"I'm fine," he said, eyes betraying that lie.

"Myde, no one who deals with Hojo is ever fine," Tseng said.

"My, please, just let the guy take a look at your mind – ya'll be fine." Reno said cheerfully, slapping Myde's shoulder.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Reno. Thanks a lot." Myde's voice dripped with sarcasm, so caustic Reno hid behind Rude to prevent the evilness from getting to him.

"Keep me out of this." Rude said nothing else, just stepped out of the way so the young gunman could get at the stun-baton user.

"Boys, enough. Myde, that notebook has to go to Veld, so he can take a look at it." Tseng made a swift grab for the notebook, but was knocked aside by one of the teenager's arms. "Don't kill each other."

"Boys, isn't it a little early in the morning to be debaucherous?" Veld asked, in that 'I'm-a-scary-dad-do-not-piss-me-off' voice of his.

"Nope. We're not being debaucherous, sir," Myde replied, smiling cheerfully, a complete 180 from the evil he was seconds before. "Oh, this is yours now. I really don't want to see it again."

"Of course. Well, be in the meeting room in ten minutes. The R&D department has something to show us." Veld walked down the hallway, notebook in one hand, fifth mug of coffee in the other.

A moment or two later, the four of them realized that in Veld-speak, "Ten Minutes" meant "you have five minutes to get there and sit down and another five to make sure no one is lost."

"Shit!" was heard along the halway, as four different gusts of wind went through. Two in the vents, and two in the elevators.

Amusingly enough, one of the ones in the vents yelped as his ass was hit when he dove in.

* * *

Finally. I know it was kinda angsty, and kinda bad-ish. But I tried. And I couldn't resist that last line. It was Genesis hitting Reno as Reno dove into the air vent he uses to get between floors.

While these have been fun, I'm glad I'm finished. No more.

Hope you liked them.

Review please!


End file.
